


Undercover

by Ceciliedr



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Batbrothers (DCU), Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Family, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, No Slash, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliedr/pseuds/Ceciliedr
Summary: Tim and Jason go undercover to catch a mark, they are not prepared for the surprise that awaits them.Good thing they can adapt.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 16
Kudos: 271





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you all know my knowledge on the bat fam stems largely from other fanfics.

The drum of the base makes the whole club seem to vibrate. As much a feeling in your bones as a sound. The light flickering in a kaleidoscope of colors, making the shadowy parts of the club seem even darker. It makes it near impossible to see the faces of the people who occupy the booths along the far wall. Tim is sure that is entirely intentional. Not that he is complaining much about it at the moment, since he is taking full advantage of the anonymity.

  
“Try to look less like you're about to have your teeth pulled out.” Jason flicks him on the ear, arms slung along the back of their booth. Gaze swiping lazily over the rest of the staff and patrons. Looking every part the everyday customer. Tim knew he was cataloging hidden weapons and memorizing faces, since Tim had been doing the same thing.

  
“Not everybody feels comfortable in strip clubs.”

  
“Tough luck baby bird, I know for a fact you have seen worse than a little skin.” Jason looks at one of the two stages, where a guy in booty shorts, is switched with a girl in devil horns and not much else. “At least no one is dressed up as a hero or villain tonight.”

  
“So far.” A stutter runs through Tim at the thought, how anybody found batman to be sexy was beyond him. And a major source of mental scarring. This club was mixed in every sense of the word. Located at the edge of Blüdheaven, it was outside their usual hunting grounds. But Tim caught word that one of the country's biggest traffickers was in the city for business and frequented clubs like this one. Jason would have made his life hell for months if Tim didn’t invite him along. Besides, backup was always nice.

  
Jason lets out a snort “don’t jinx us, I would rather face another Arkham breakout than ever see a sexualized Robin again.”

  
“Do I wanna know who it was?”

  
Another flick to his ear has Tim hissing, elbowing Jason in the ribs. Sadly, his leather jacket absorbers some of the impact. The twitch of his eyebrows is still immensely satisfying.

  
“No, Replacement, you don’t want to know.”

  
Tim lets it go, because Jason is right. He absolutely doesn’t wanna know. Instead, he focuses on their mark. The man, known as Domenic - Tim seriously doubts it’s his real name- is in a booth at the other end of the club. They have a great view of him and his many cronies, except the whole faces obscured by darkness thing. Getting him alone was going to be a problem since half the current patrons were also on his payday. They were, of course, trying to be discreet, but the hidden weapons gave them away. Twenty-six against two weren’t odds Tim would ever be ecstatic about. They also had to take the dancers and waiters into account. Plus Jason already pointed out two other guys as major drug dealers. Tim also recognized an arms dealer and a corrupt politician. A fight would not be in their favor.

  
“I say we follow him out, pick him up at home.” Jason remarks, noticing where Tim is looking.

  
Tim shakes his head. “His security is always annoyingly tight, the man is paranoid.”

  
“We could still take them.”

  
“Not without a bloodbath. It’s not worth the risk.”

  
Jason shrugs “we could always call in Goldie to even the odds.” But he’s already scanning the crowd anew. Looking for a weakness they can exploit.

  
“Dick’s busy with the day job this week, left a message in the group chat.”

  
“Right.” Jason straightens up a bit when a waiter makes her way towards them. He’s been more or less bent over Tim’s shoulder, the only way for them to talk without shouting their conversation to the world.

  
“Hey honeys, what can I get you?”

  
Tim keeps his eyes firmly on the table, playing up his part of their cover without a problem.

  
“Hey beautiful,” Jason purs “my little brother here just got out of a bad breakup, thought I would find him some company.”

  
Tim can feel his cheeks heat up. Jason playfully ruffling his hair doesn’t help. And the woman’s laughter makes it about ten times worse. It’s the last time he lets Jason pick the cover story, never mind that it’s a good one.

  
“Sorry to hear about it hon, I can send Candy your way, she’s real good with first-timers.”

  
“I- I’m good.” Tim chokes out, feeling the blood reach his ears.

  
“No need to be shy Jackie.” Jason drapes an arm around his shoulder with a big grin. Enjoying this way too much. Tim swears to get him back later, maybe he can switch all his shampoo for pink dye. For now, he settles for a glare.

  
“No pressure hon, you can always change your mind later.” The woman gives him a sympathetic smile, earning herself a double tip then and there.

  
“Guess I’m gonna order a house special then,” Jason says “is there gonna be any good dancers on the poles later?”

  
“Current ones not to your taste sweetie?” The woman gives Jason a wink, flickering her red hair over one shoulder. Tim notices blond roots have started to show at her scalp, nearly invisible in the lighting.

  
Jason makes a show of checking out the two female dancers currently performing gravity-defying tricks on the poles. Tim can appreciate the training and control going into the performances if nothing else.

  
“Maybe I’m looking for something different.” Jason tosses his own wink back.

  
“It’s your lucky night then, Blue is on next.” She gives them a smile before disappearing towards the bar. A quick glance confirms their target hasn’t moved during the exchange.

  
“Sure about your choice there baby-bird, you could have some fun on the job once in a while. Hell, it would be good for the cover.” Jason is prodding him in the side with a shit-eating grin.

  
Tim groans “stop enjoying my pain.”

  
“No promises.”

  
“Sadist.”

  
“I’ve been called worse.” Jason ruffles his hair again, ignoring Tim’s attempts to bat his hands away. Jason’s drink arrives before Tim can decide whether or not a nerve strike would, in fact, be an overreaction. He’s leaning towards no.

  
“Had any brilliant ideas yet?” Jason asks, after taking a swig of his drink. Tim eyes the brilliant blue color of it with no small amount of skepticism. Glad the waiter was called away before Jason could order him one too.

  
Tim sinks deeper into the upholstered seat, leaning his head against Jason’s arm. “No, it would be easy enough to hack the light, sound, and camera system, but it doesn’t help much with the two dozen tugs standing in our way.”

  
“We need to get him alone.”

  
“I know, but there is a reason he’s not behind bars yet.” Tim closes his eyes for a moment, trusting Jason to keep a lookout. “The man can be nearly as paranoid as Bruce.”

  
That earns him a snort, “impossible, the only one who comes even close is you.”

  
Tim swats at him, but doesn’t bother opening his eyes. “I just like to be prepared.”

  
“For everything, I get it Replacement, paranoia runs in the family, but you take it to the extreme.”

  
“I do not.”

  
He swears he can feel Jason's eye-roll. “I know for a fact you have a plan in case Santa Claus turns out to be real, and evil.”

  
“It could happen.” Tim crosses his arms. Because really, crazier things have happened.

  
“You’re adorable when you pout.” A pinch to his cheek has Tim opening his eyes with a shrill. Going for the bundle of nerves under Jason’s arm. Sadly his big brother sees it coming and manages to dodge.

  
“I will hurt you,” Tim promises, chasing Jason around the booth as discreetly as possible. The bastard has the gut to laugh at him.

  
“Good luck with that.”

  
Tim adopts his trademark Red Robin grin. “Don’t test me, I know where you keep your literature collection.”

  
“Don’t you dare!” Jason hisses.

  
“You wanna test that theory?” Tim leans back, running a finger along the back of the booth, watching Jason out of the corner of his eye. Jason looks downright murderous, they both know Tim is reckless and vindictive enough to carry out his threat.

  
“I’ll deprive you of coffee for a fortnight, I don’t care if I have to kidnap you to do it.” Jason threatens back, using the same tone, that has made criminals soil themselves before. It’s Tim's turn to narrow his eyes into a glare. He’s not the only one prepared to follow through on his threats.

  
Their standoff is broken when the music changes to a cheesy pop song. The stage-lights turn multiple shades of blue. A voice booms over the start of the song.

“The newest jewel in our collection, give a warm welcome to Blue.”

  
The cheers that sound around the room, as half the patrons swarm around the stage, has Tim lifting an eyebrow. Jason just gives him a shrug in return, before they both turn their attention to the stage.

  
A young man enters the stage, wearing nothing but a pair of baby blue shorts, so tight they have to be restricting the blood flow to his legs. Tim notices a lean athletic build, with smooth brown skin covered in glitter, before he sees the dancers face and promptly hides his own in Jason’s chest.

  
“Fucking hell,” Jason says above him.

  
“You got to be kidding me,” Tim mutters. Wishing, not for the first time, that brain bleach was a thing. That was more skin than he ever wished to see outside of an emergency, because he really had other priorities at those times. Tim dares to glance up at Jason, finding him staring into the black ceiling.

  
“Guess Dickiebird left out some details about his job.” Jason runs a hand through his hair with a sigh. Dyed fully black for the occasion. “Bloody freaking hell.”

  
“Think he’s after the same guy?”

  
“Doubt it, heard a rumor some of the local gangs were running their businesses through clubs. Seems Blüdheaven PD finally decided to do something about it.” Jason shallows down the rest of his drink in one go, eyeing the bar.

  
“And of course they had to choose Dick to go undercover. B is gonna have someones hide for this.” Tim’s head remains firmly buried where it is and he’s more than content to let it stay that way.

  
“Probably another reason Goldie didn’t say a word about it, but he’s the ideal choice.”

  
Tim can only stare at him for that “seriously?”

  
Jason snorts “like you haven’t noticed the media's creepy obsession with his backside. He has every scumbag in here eating out of his hand.”

  
Tim scans the crowd at that. Catching a glimpse of their older brother curled around the pole. He quickly looks away, but Jason has a point, everybody is staring at Dick, even their own mark.

  
“Dick hasn’t noticed us yet.”

  
Jason acks an eyebrow at him “do you want to leave before he does?”

  
“We still have a case.”

  
“Good, If I can’t at least tease Dickie about the emotional scars he just coursed, then what would be the point.”

  
Tim rolls his eyes, poking Jason in the side. “I repeat my earlier statement; sadist.”

  
“I never disagreed,” Jason wawes the waiter over to them again. “The big bird chose to put on booty shorts, now he must suffer the consequences.”

  
“You’re never gonna let him live this down.”

  
“Nope,” Jason says, popping the p, just as the woman from earlier makes her way to their table. The cheesy pop song continues to play in the background, figures Dick would choose something like that.

  
“Did you fall under his spell as well?” She smirks, leaning a hip against their table. Gaze lingering towards the poles. Tim resists the urge to rebury his head.

  
“He certainly caught my attention, is he up for a private show later?” Jason has to have a hidden agenda. Because that mental image- brain bleach, Tim needs brain bleach.

  
She raises her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at them. “Maybe, but he’s picky with the clientele.”

  
“Guess he can afford to be.” Jason keeps his eyes firmly on the woman, Tim is content to study the stains and scratches on the table. Letting his finger follow a mark, that appears to be carved into the wood by a knife.

  
“Our boy is in high demand.” She confirms.

  
“Maybe you could give him my name, see if he is interested.” Jason produces a ward of cash out of seemingly nowhere -a hidden pocket in his jacket- sliding it over the table towards her. “Keep some for your trouble.”

  
She slides the cash into her bra with a practiced movement “and what name would that be hon?”

“Peter Todd.”

  
She nods and disappears towards the backstage area, avoiding grabby hands as she goes. Tim sees Jason take notice of the men, fight or not, they are gonna end up with broken bones for that. Tim isn’t gonna breathe a word about it though, it’s not like he disagrees.

  
“I take it you have an idea?” Tim asks.

  
Jason grins and gestures to where Dominic has left his booth to watch the last of Dick’s performance with hooded eyes. Cronies crowding him on all sides. “I plan to use Goldie as bait.”

  
“The private VIP rooms are in the far back, connected to the back door by a hidden hallway,” Tim says, remembering the building plans they both memorized before coming here.

  
“Exactly.”

  
Tim frowns. “There is no way that isn't going to blow his cover.”

  
“You don’t trust Dickiebirds acting skills?”

  
“Not that much.”

  
“He has bluffed his way out of worse,” Jason shrugs. “We could always ‘kidnap’ him.”

  
Tim stares at his brother “what’s with you and kidnapping today?”

  
“Forget it.” Jason wawes him of just as the song is coming to a close, the performance with it. Dick quickly collects the cash littering the edge of the stage, tossing out winks and smiles as he goes. Tim can’t hear the offers over the music, but he’s sure Dick is getting them. The way some of the men lean towards him speak volumes.

  
Their mark heads back towards his booth, when Dick makes his way backstage. Both of them notice Dominic flagging down a waitress, whispering something in her ear, that has her hurrying towards the back of the club. She disappears through an unmarked door, just as their own waitress stops at the edge of the table.

  
“Blue will see you in one of the VIP rooms, I’m gonna show you the way.” She points towards a black door, a silhouette of a woman painted on in red, standing out when the light hits it just right.

  
“Thanks.” Jason slides out of the booth with a wink to Tim. “See if you can’t find something fun to do in the meantime.”

  
Tim rolls his eyes. “Get out of here.”

  
“Will do.”

  
Jason follows the woman closely. Tim can’t help but smile at the way his brother discreetly shifts around, so his frame is constantly between her and any grabby hands heading her way.

  
Tim slides his phone out the second they disappear, starting up a few programs he prepared in advance and making quick work of the club’s security. It’s a matter of minutes before he controls the secret cameras. The club owners private insurance, if he’s to wager a bet on their purpose. There are no cameras in the VIP rooms themselves, but Tim loops the footage from the hallway, the second the waitress clears it.

  
Tim makes his way through the club, keeping to the shadows and slipping through the door without being noticed by a soul. He can hear Jason laughing the second he enters the room.

  
“I didn’t know you needed money that badly, is independence really worth it Dickiebird”

  
Tim can see Dick blushing all the way from his chest to his ears. Arms crossed in front of him. “Jay you know this is undercover work.”

  
Jason gasps in mock surprise. “Really? and here I was ready to give you a loan.”

  
“Cut it out.” Dick’s sign is one of suffering like only a sibling knows it. He’s still wearing the blue shorts and covered in glitter. Tim has stopped by Dick’s apartment plenty of times, finding him sitting on a counter in boxer shorts with a bowl of cereal more than once. Normally a lack of clothes doesn’t really bother him, but seeing Dick’s skin put on display like that is different.

  
“Some warning would have been nice.” Tim pipes in.

  
Dick grimaces “sorry baby bird, I was hoping nobody outside of the department would find out. Their teasing is gonna be bad enough.”

  
“Oh, you haven’t seen bad yet.” Jason's grin is predatory.

  
“Why are you two even at a strip club? In Blüdheaven of all places?”

  
“We’re after a trafficker,” Tim answers before Jason can start the teasing up again. “Heard he would be here tonight.”

  
“A big shot, goes by Dominic.”

  
Tim can see Dick running through names in his head and helpfully pulls up a picture. A frown appears between Dick’s eyes when he recognizes him. “Yeah, I know who he is. Blüdheaven PD is not after him yet, probably because they have no idea he’s here.”

“So no hurt feelings when we take him out?” Jason bumps Dick’s shoulder with his own, getting an eye-roll in return. But Dick can’t hide the fondness in his eyes, they both know him too well.

  
“All yours.”

  
“That's all good and well,” Tim says. “But we still don’t have a plan.”

  
“Speak for yourself Timbo.”

  
Tim hates when Jason smiles like that, he really does. The smug expression doesn’t usually bode well for his sanity. “You have a bad idea, that’s what you got.”

  
“A bad idea that will work.”

  
“Guys,” Dick is looking between them, worry painted across his face. A few explosions and people apparently lose all confidence in your decision-making skills. Jason had made it seem like such a good idea at the time, that Tim had been awake for three days straight means nothing. 

Jason's grin is absolutely menacing. “How does Goldie feel about being the golden carrot on a stick?”

  
Tim deadpans “that was terrible.”

  
“It was hilarious and you know it.”

  
“What’s your plan Jay?” Dick runs a hand through his hair, before crossing his arms over his chest again. Jason makes a move to take off his jacket, but a grimace and a shake of Dicks head stop him.

  
“Simple, you lure him away from most of his men, we take care of any stranglers and make it out of here with the scumbag in time to grab takeout on the way home.”

  
Tim resists the urge to bury his head in his hands. “That’s a terrible idea, what about his cover? We can’t leave Dick here afterward.”

  
“Never said we would.”

  
Dick signs “fine, I have most of the information I need anyway.”

“Great, saves me the hassle of blackmail.”

  
“What do you think you got?”

  
“I have little D,” Jason’s grin only grows as Dick pales. “What do you think the demon brat would do to a room full of criminals drooling over you?”

  
Tim remembers Damian’s reaction last time a journalist wrote an article on the oldest Wayne kid, doing little more than objectifying Dick’s body. Death threats had been made. Luckily sending the guy to jail for tax-evasion had placated Damian somewhat, allowing the rest of them to talk him out of murder.

“He can never know!” Dick glares at the both of them. Tim has no intention of ever telling Damian, but Dick doesn’t need to know that. It’s always nice to have dirt on your family. 

“My lips are sealed,” Jason winks “for now at least.”

  
Dick scowls at them. “The massacre will be on your hands.”

  
“Fine with-”

  
A knock on the door draws their attention, the rooms are soundproof. Tim doesn’t wanna think about what that implies. He probably should have kept an eye on the hallway cameras.

  
“This normal?” Jason asks, hand hovering near one of his hidden knives.

  
Dick grimaces “no it’s not.”

  
Tim grabs the tablet from the table and starts up a random song, before ducking out to the side. Jason spreads himself out on the couch, as Dick approaches the door. Another knock sounds, just before he cracks it open. Quickly signing ‘owner’ behind his back.

  
They talk in hushed voices before Dick sighs and says, loud enough for them to hear. “Fine, just give me five minutes to close up here.” Before he closes the door. Jason raises an eyebrow as Dick turns back around, Tim pauses the music.

  
“Dominic wants a private dance, and apparently saying no to the man is not an option.”

  
Jason's face turns murderers, body tensing the same way it does, right before he pulls the trigger as Red Hood. “That settles it, you’re coming with us. Men like that always want more than just a dance.”

  
Dick nods, face showing a tiredness he usually keeps well hidden. Tim puts a hand on his shoulder, getting a smile in return.

  
“I will create a distraction, meet you two at the safehouse.”

  
“Be safe.”

  
Jason rests a hand on Dicks other shoulder, teeth showing in a grin. “You know me, I never play it safe.”

  
“Little wing.”

  
“It’s just a little drunken bar fight. I will get myself tossed out and I _will_ see you there big bird.” Jason tightens his grip for a second, before letting go. He tosses Tim the car keys, striding out the door like he owns the place.

Dominic strides in with the same confidence a few minutes later. Eying Dick, who is standing in the middle of the room, like he is a piece of candy. Tim might not be able to see his face from his position, balancing atop the door frame, but he can read his body language like an open book.

  
Tim only just waits for the lackies to close the door, before jumping down onto his back, getting an arm around his throat. Dominic yells, scratching at Tim’s arms as he tightens his chokehold. Dick quickly follows up with a punch to Domenic’s sternum, forcing him to shut up, despite the soundproofing in the walls. Domenic collapses to the floor a few seconds afterwards.

  
“That was easy enough, good job baby bird,” Dick smiles, ruffing Tim’s hair. The hand retreating before Tim can even think about batting it away. A sign from Dick has Tim pressing himself against the wall next to the door, as his older brother drags Domenic a bit further into the room. Leaving him in a heap on the floor.

  
Dick catches his eye, Tim nodding in turn. The habit to stay silent in these kinds of situations is a hard one to break. He watches Dick’s fingers countdown, 3,2,1.

  
Dick tears the door open. “Help, he just collapsed.” His voice is shrill with panic as he frantically motions for the two guards to enter the room. The men scramble to get to Domenic, one of them kneeling beside his body to look for a pulse. Tim darts towards him, hearing Dick take on the beast of a man behind him.

  
The guy twists around, Tim’s knee hitting his nose instead of the temple. Feeling the cartilage crack beneath his kneecap, the sound of it fills the room, quickly followed by the man's screams. He falls backwards, blood seeping out between his fingers. Ruining his white button-up.

  
Tim quickly knocks him out.

  
They tie the two guards up with a few zip ties Tim smuggled in. Dick steals one guy’s jacket before slinging Domenic over his shoulders. Swimming a bit in the leather, since the guy has broader shoulders than even Jason. Tim raises an eyebrow at him.

  
“It’s cold outside.” Dick scoffs.

  
“I wasn't saying anything.”

  
“Your expression was saying plenty.”

  
Tim stops holding back his grin, Dick sticking out his tongue at him in return.

  
“Real mature,” Tim comments, checking the club’s systems on his phone. With the door still open, they can both pick up the sounds of fighting. It’s faint, thanks to the music, but still unmistakable.

  
“Just get going smart-ass.”

  
“As you wish,” Tim says with another grin, resisting the urge to perform a dramatic bow. Scrambling the cameras and starting a script that will send everything on their servers to one of his, before erasing all footage from the last week.

  
“It’s the last time Jason gets to pick what we’re watching on movie night.” Tim doesn’t answer that, they both know it’s a lie. Instead, he leads the way into the hallway. The door is not all that hidden, at least not to someone with Tim’s training.

  
Jason’s distraction must be working wonders because no one stops them from slipping out the backdoor. They have to walk a few blocks to reach the old pick-up truck Jason and Tim drove here in. Dragging Dominic between them in case someone is watching. Just another drunk being carried home by his friends. Dick’s outfit -or lack thereof- at least somewhat hidden by the darkness and not that noticeable from a distance.

  
“I should have worn heels,” Dick complains, stepping around a nasty looking stain on the sidewalk. Tim side-eyes his brother’s bere feet.

  
“Or stolen the guy’s shoes along with the jacket.”

  
Dick grimaces “I should have thought of that.”

  
“Why were you running around barefoot in a club anyway, I remember that floor being sticky in more than one place.”

  
“It’s easier on the pole. I was a little too busy seeing what Jay wanted to put shoes on like I normally would.”

  
“You just wanted to make sure he didn’t take any pictures.”

  
Dick pales, staring at him in horror over Dominic's limply hanging head. “Please tell me he didn’t.”

  
Tim can’t help but laugh, wishing he had his camera so he could snape a picture of Dick’s expression.

  
“This isn’t funny Tim!”

  
“Pretty funny,” Tim smirks. Dick makes a noise that sounds like a dying whale, looking at him with big blue puppy eyes. Tim lets him squirm for several seconds, debating whether or not it would be beneficial to let Dick think he has that kind of blackmail, before letting his big brother off the hook.

  
“Relax. We were both too busy looking away to even think about taking pictures.”

  
Dick lets out a sigh, before his face contorts into another grimace. “Sorry about that.”

  
Tim shrugs as best he can “It’s not like you knew we were going to be there.”

  
  
Tim unlocks the truck, wondering if Jason plans on hot-wiring one of the clubgoers' cars or if he has a spare staced somewhere nearby. He sends a text to his brother, letting Jason know they got out scot free. Dick uses the time to secure Domenic in the backseat. None of them surprised to find duct tape in the glove compartment. The lack of weapons just confirms Jason is smart enough to hide them better than that.

  
Tim uses a sedative to knock their captive out for a few more hours. Dealing with the side effects will probably also make him more manageable. Tim knows from experience that this particular formula leaves a nasty headache behind.

  
“Where are we headed?” Dick throws his feet onto the dashboard, curling into the seat in a way that can only ever be comfortable to the former acrobat. Tim’s tendons ache just looking at him.

  
“Jason has a decently stocked safehouse ten minutes from here, we stopped by there earlier. Left our gear in case we might need it.” Tim decides to take a minor detour as he steers the car in that direction. He’s 99% sure they aren’t being followed. But maybe Jason wasn't completely wrong about him being more paranoid than even the average bat.  
“You left anything behind we might need to come back for later?”

  
Dick wawes him of. “Just some clothes I won’t mind losing. Any id’s in the wallet is fakes and I can replace the 50 dollars in it.”

  
“Want me to reimburse you?”

  
“Watch it baby bird or I might have to get you back for all this teasing.” Dick’s grin is good-natured, but has an edge to it that spells trouble for Tim in the near future.

  
“You sure you want another prank war?” He challenges back.

  
“Babs currently owes me a favor.”

  
And that is all it takes for Tim to drop the subject. No one in their right mind messes with Babara Gordon.

  
Dick fills the rest of the drive back with stories of his week undercover and some of his latest cases, from both jobs. Tim piping up with a story about his run-in with Toy-man last week. His visit to Metropolis taking an unexpected turn. At least he and Kon still had fun together. 

They leave Domenic tired to a chair in the windowless basement of the safehouse. He will be out for a few more hours, besides, letting him stew in uncertainty for a while is a great way to start an interrogation. Tim plans to let Jason take the lead. His older brother largely avoids killing these days, but most of the criminal underground has yet to catch on to that fact. Jason has the best chance of getting something out of the man.

  
“Heard from Jaybird yet?” Dick emerges from the bathroom, wearing Jason’s clothes and still drying his hair. Tim looks up from his laptop, deciding to skim over the rest of the content of the club’s severs another time. He’s already found blackmail material on more than one of Blüdheaven’s prominent figures.

  
“He should be here at any minute, confirmed he left the club some time ago.”

  
Dick grimaces. “I probably need to check in with my supervisor before words get out.”

  
“You could put it off for a little while.” Tim’s fingers fly over the keyboard. “There are no mentions of the place on the police serves, at least nothing pertaining to tonight.”

  
“Really?” Dick sinks down on the couch beside him, throwing an arm over Tim’s shoulders. Tim brings up the relevant page before pointing it out to his brother.

  
“Not even any mention in the system about you ever being undercover there.”

  
Dick shrugs “the police force here is still riddled with corruption, safer to keep anything undercover on a need to know basis and off the network.”

  
“Want help coming up with a cover story?”

  
“Nah,” Dick ruffles his hair. Tim resigning himself to his fate at this point and not even fighting him on it. Not because Tim secretly enjoys the signs of affection or anything like that. “Just going to say I got what we needed and staying after the fight tonight was to risky.”

  
Tim brings up the club's severs again. “Probably got more here than you could ever need. At least on the civilian side.”

  
“Then it all worked out.” Dick hits the power button on Tims computer, grinning as his little brother shrieks at the black screen. “No more work for now babybird. Haven’t seen you in a while, let's do something fun.”

  
Tim glares daggers at him. “Like putting your big head through a wall?”

  
Dick just laughs at that, ruffling his hair again. “You hang around Jaybird too much, it’s starting to show.”

  
“You’re the one insisting on bi-weakly movie nights.”

  
“Because I love all of you so much.” Dick completely envelopes him in one of his octopus hugs. Tim has to put the laptop on the floor, before it can be crushed by his brother's weight right alongside him. Dick may be lean, but he’s still all muscle, effectively trapping Tim beneath him. Unless Tim plans on taking some rather painful techniques in use he’s stuck, and he is not quite that far, yet.

  
“You’re a menace. One with no sense of personal space.” Tim pokes Dick in the side with little effect.

  
“Sibling privileges.” He can hear the grin in Dick’s voice.

  
“That you are about to have revoked.”

  
“Nah you-” They both hear movement in the hallway. Dick sitting up slightly, shifting his weight of his little brother.

Jason kicks open the door, hands filled with plastic bags. “Who’s in the mood for Korean?”

  
“I’m starving!” Dick vaults over the back of the couch, quikly helping Jason set the food down on the well worn coffee table. Tim getting cups and cutlery from the kitchen.

  
“Want to watch a movie?” Dick is already reaching from the remote, when Jason shakes his head. A truly evil grin taking over his face.

  
“I have something better.” He pulls a box out of the closet. It’s Monopoly.

  
“No way, that game is banned, we all know what happened last time.” Dick is venomously shaking his head, hands all over the place. Jason’s grin never even wavers as he places the game between the food, settling down on the floor beside the table. Tim tosses him a pillow.

  
“It’s banned from the manor, does this look like the manor to you?”

  
”Jason!”

  
“Fine, I swear not to shoot the table when Tim cheats.”

  
“I don’t cheat, I’m just that good.”

  
“Liar liar pants on fire Replacement,” Jason replies in a sing-song voice.

  
“You can’t even cheat on Monopoly,” Dick exclaims exasperated as he watches Jason set up the board. Tim digging into the take-out.

  
Jason lets out a huff. “You can literally cheat on everything, but I’m going to beat Timmers ass at it anyway.”

  
“Bring it.”

  
“I’m going to regret this.” Dick sighs. But he still places the blue car on the board with a big smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally been working on this fic on and off for months. So happy to finally have it finished and being able to share it :-) 
> 
> I will also blame any plot holes on the fact that I’m ace and have never set foot in a strip club.  
> Also, am I the only one having some trouble copying stories written in doc's over to AO3 and formatting them correctly? I find the whole process annoying.


End file.
